Patrick's Rock
120 Conch Street is the home of Patrick Star. Information The house is a large brown rock with a wind vane on top. Like a door, it has hinges to open and close. Early in the series, Patrick had nothing in it except a gray TV and a green chair with a lamp beside it. Later on, he has everything made of sand. Patrick also is known to pick up or carry the entire rock, indicating that Patrick is either strong or his house is very light. It also has a backyard that is rarely shown. The front yard has a long black path connecting the front of the rock and Conch Street. Patrick has one large room in his house that he changes according to the time of day. In the episode, "Home Sweet Pineapple," Patrick revealed that his house is extremely easy to make (then the wind vane breaks). In the "Truth or Square TV Guide," a comic reveals that Patrick's house was once his small pet rock who grew up to be a large rock and he puts an arrow on it, but the wooden arrow broke and fell. Patrick's house is usually pinkish brown or very brown. Patrick isn't too good at making a house, his house is just a rock, but Patrick did manage to build the rooms and put his stuff in it. It is revealed that Patrick's parents kicked him out and got rid of him, so he made his own house. In the episode "The Card," Patrick has a landlord who constantly changes the lock on him. In the episode "I'm with Stupid," it is revealed that Patrick's house has two rooms, his living room and also a kitchen can be found on top of that. Sometimes there is also a bathroom in the house so there could be 3 rooms. Its rooms change, so sometimes, there is only a flat one and sometimes, there are more like a kitchen. Destruction *Dying for Pie - Along with the rest of Bikini Bottom, it's destroyed in the explosion. *Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm - It is destroyed by the worm, along with the rest of Bikini Bottom. *The Krusty Plate - It is destroyed after SpongeBob uses maximum power on the dirty plate. *The Gift of Gum - Patrick smashes it to get Gummy out. *Big Sister Sam - Sam threw the Rock in a fit of rage. *New Fish in Town - Squidward threw the house off a cliff with a forklift, along with SpongeBob's Pineapple and Harold's trailer. *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom - Raarg threw the house because of laughter followed by SpongeBob's house then Squidward's house. *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water - It was vandalized by Patrick himself. Changes *"Big Pink Loser" - Patrick makes his rock look like SpongeBob's Pineapple. *"Patrick SmartPants" - Patrick remodels it into a laboratory. *"Rule of Dumb" - Patrick remodels it into a castle. *"Sun Bleached" - SpongeBob and Patrick turn it into a tanning bed. *"Patrick's Staycation" - SpongeBob remodels it into a hotel for Patrick. *"Big Sister Sam" - Patrick's Sister moves his house and builds a sand version instead. Trivia *In some episodes, Patrick Star's rock looks larger with separate rooms. *Patrick Star's house in some episodes has one room and and in others, it has lots of rooms, a stairway, and a basement. Category:Locations Category:Rocks Category:Homes